Third Time's A Charm
by Karevsanatomy
Summary: Sometime in the future. Izzie sets up the perfect Valentine's night for Alex. Adult Content One shot.


-1

Title: Third Time's A Charm

Pairing: Alex and Izzie

365 days. 9,125 hours. 547,500 minutes. The numbers kept running through Izzie's head, reminding her of how long it had been since her last date with Alex. One whole year. Inhaling deeply, she reminded herself this time things would be different. No hallucinations of former loves screwing with her mind. No ticking time bombs waiting to go off in her head. This year, this time, she would show him what he meant to her.

Taking a deep breath, Izzie reached up to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She had thought about twisting into an elaborate style but decided against it. Alex had always loved when she worn her hair down, and tonight was about showing Alex she loved him, that she wanted him back in her life. Which was why she had forgone dawning a sexy dress and 'fuck me high heels.' Instead her body was clothed only in one of his Iowa State Wrestling t-shirts. She had kept it after the break up, needing something of his to hold on to while she sorted through the mess her life had become. It was sorted out now, and she knew exactly what she wanted: Alex.

He would knock on her door soon, indicating that he was ready to head out for their date. She had kept him in dark about her plans once she secured his promise to spend the night with her. Her lips tilted up at the thought of how surprised he would be when he found out they would be celebrating in her room. She had the whole evening planned; it was all about his favorite things. From her hair and his t-shirt to the vanilla scented candles that were burning all over the room. She had also baked pudding filled chocolate cupcakes and piped white squiggles onto the tops, as well as put several bottles of his favorite beer on ice.

A soft knock sounded right at seven o'clock. Whatever his other faults were, Alex could be counted on to be honest and on time. Her smile brightened as she pushed the play button on her stereo before heading to the door. The music playing was off a mixed C.D. Alex had made her during their first attempt at a relationship. It was filled with songs that reminded her of him, of all they had shared together, and would share together once more.

"Iz? Are you ready?" Alex asked. Taking a deep breath, Izzie opened the door. Confusing marred his handsome face. "Did you change your mind and forget to tell me?"

Laughing, she shook her head. "No. I just don't feel like going out. I thought we could, you know, celebrate here." She stepped back, opening her door wider. She knew what he saw, a room filled with flickering candle light and an impromptu picnic set up on the bed. Nervously, she twisted her fingers together, waiting for him to enter. She let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding when he stepped inside.

"Iz, what's…" Gripping the front of his button down shirt in her hands she cut him off by pressing her lips to his mouth. She wondered if he would notice that she had worn his favorite lip gloss, the one flavored like strawberries and cream. "What was that for?" he asked when she stepped back.

"I miss you. I miss us. And…" she took a deep breath, "I want a second chance at our second chance Alex. One that isn't messed up by brain aneurysms or ghosts that aren't there. I want the chance to tell you how much I love you and that I'm ready for the future. A future with you. That's all I am asking for. A chance."

There was hesitation in his eyes. As much as she hated it, she understood it. She had hurt him so badly, had essentially thrown his love back in his face. "If you can't, I understand," she said quietly.

"You want a chance?" He asked slowly, his hazel eyes staring at her intently. She nodded, strands of her golden blonde hair brushing against her cheek. "Iz, you don't have to ask." Not quite understanding what he meant, she wrinkled her brow in confusion. "I love you. I've never said that to another woman in my life, unless you count my mom. I can't shut those feelings off, I never have been able to where you're concerned. You're stuck with me."

Giddiness bubbled in the pit of her stomach. Smiling brightly she threw her arms around his neck, her body pressing into his. They fit together perfectly, she thought as her lips sought out his. Soft at first, each of them savoring the taste of the other, the kiss gradually escalated, their desperate need for each other pushing aside everything else. It was as though the kiss was relaying everything they had felt, everything they had missed, during their year long break up. Words couldn't have conveyed their emotions any better than the kiss was. Each caress of his lips against her's spoke of a love she had taken for granted in the past but would now cherish.

When he gently laid her back on the bed she knew it wouldn't be like before. This time would be special. It would erase the past, it would mark the start of their future together. It would be magic, she knew. And she was right. A magical spark seemed to electrocute her skin where his fingertips grazed, gently stroking back and forth across her thigh before trailing to the aching space between her legs. Her eyes closed and a moan crossed her parted lips when he finally touched her there. Even through the thin cotton of her panties his touch was making her wet. She needed more than his touch, she needed him. He seemed to sense this, and murmured for her to raise her hips. Heart pounding, she complied, letting him drag her panties down the length of her legs.

Through hooded eyes, she watched him disrobe, each article of clothing shed revealing a body the body that had offered her so much comfort and love in the past. It felt right, when he covered her body with his. It felt even more right when the tip of his penis nudged her folds apart and he slid his thick length in, inch by delicious inch. He seemed content to take his time, gently gliding in, and then slowly withdrawing before entering her again in a soft stroke. It wasn't enough. She wanted to feel his passion, to know he had missed this as much as she had. Again he sensed what she wanted, and slid his hands under the backs of her thighs. His eyes sought out her's, and with their gazes locked he thrust himself in as far as he was able, hitting her cervix in a way that was both painful and pleasurable. This was what she had missed the most, the way he knew what her body could and couldn't take. He knew her so well. How could she have missed that in the past? She forced herself to stop dwelling on what had been. All that mattered was the here and now. She gave herself over to the magic Alex's body and her's was making, and sent up a silent thank you for the chance she had been given. This time she would do everything within her power to show Alex he was the only one she loved. After all, everyone always said the third time was a charm.


End file.
